A Love Story Told In The Written Word (and memories)
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Veronica tells Betty of their love story through Betty's own words. As Betty lies in a coma Veronica reads from Betty's journal reminding the unconscious Betty of their fated love.


**Bingo Slot (58) [plot point] - Reading Someone's Journal - Fandom** _ **Riverdale FanFiction Challenge.**_

 _June 31st._

 _I'm going to do it journal. I'm finally going to ask Archie if he thinks of me of more then a best friend. More then just his next door neighbors. More then the tomboy girl whom much rather be working under a car then wearing the latest fashions._

 _I'm going to tell Archie how I feel about him. How I always felt about him._

 _As soon as I come back from the writing ceremonial I'm going to sit him down and tell him._

 _July 13th._

 _Kevin called and said that Archie and Jughead had a falling out. That it is very serious this time. That he is afraid that they may not find their way back again._

 _As soon as the days meetings are done I'm calling Archie._

 _July 20th._

 _They are keeping us so busy that I haven't had time to call Archie. Or send a text or email. I did manage to send a few quick texts towards Juggie. But he hasn't answered any of them yet. I hope he realizes that I'm not taking Archie's side in this. I want to be there for both of them ..._

 _Aug. 1st._

 _Polly isn't here any longer. They kicked her out and aren't telling me the truth. They aren't telling me where my sister is. They just said that Polly was sent to a home because she is very unstable. They are telling me that I can't contact her right now because Polly can't receive any outside contact for four months._

 _THEY ARE LYING TO ME!_

 _Polly IS NOT UNSTABLE!_

 _Aug. 2nd._

 _Archie is too busy working with his father. I can tell that he is very aware of what happened to Polly. How can he not. He lives right next door. But he said that he wasn't home when it happened. That he was out of town for the weekend and when he came home; Polly was gone. He wasn't comfortable to ask why my parents were so tense without me. So he just went about his business. But he did over hear my parents fighting late one night - so he learned about Polly._

 _It feels like Archie is feeling guilty to be around me. But why should he feel guilty? He didn't have any hand in Polly being taken from me. He's not part of my parents lying to me._

 _If I can't have Archie by my side right now then ..._

 _Aug. 3rd._

 _I found Juggie sitting underneath our favorite tree in the woods. He told me that he was sorry that Polly was stolen from me. He said that he didn't believe that Polly was unstable._

 _I barked what my parents took a fucking add?_

 _He sighed deeply and said that he was out walking late one night; when he heard my parents screaming at each other through their open bedroom window. He felt that it was very off when my parents each stated that Polly was better in a group home for unstable. Too him it felt like they were trying to angry convince themselves of it._

 _I couldn't help it I cried. "How could they steal Polly from me? They aren't even allowing me to ask any questions. They aren't allowing me to bringing her up." I stare into his eyes. "It's like they are trying to wipe her very existence from this planet. How can they? When they created her together. When mom carried her for nine months then given birth to her. When they each held her as a new born baby ... loved her."_

 _Jughead pulled me into his arms and just simply held me as I cried into his chest._

 _Aug. 28th._

 _School starts Monday. I'm finally going to spend alone time at Pops with Archie. I'm telling him tonight. I'm telling him that I love him. That I have always loved him. That he is my one and only._

 _..._

 _I didn't tell Archie how I feel for him. I was all ready to. The moment he stopped talking about his summer of helping his dad. I was going to tell him. But then he was distracted. When I saw whom distracted him ... I couldn't blame him._

 _She's a goddess. A sheer goddess. I can see why Archie is interested. I can see why he lusts after her even with just one look. I can see why I'm not good enough in his eyes to be with. I can see why I'm not sexy enough for him._

 _Her name is Veronica Lodge._

 _I'm to show her around school Monday. My heart is breaking because I know that I lost Archie to her. That I never really stood a chance._

Eyes lifted from the page as the soft voice faded away. "That's all for now B." She closed the journal. She placed it on the bed next to Betty's waist. She gently picked up the hand resting near her. Lifting it to kiss the back of it. "I miss you baby." Veronica's eyes teared up at the unconscious Betty in front of her.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **I have decided to have this bingo slot as a on going story. The chapters will vary in length. I will have more back stories on why Betty is unconscious.**


End file.
